


El color perfecto

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Tom no puede dejar de observar a Harry retorciéndose en la cama, gimiendo de placer incontrolable, mientras es penetrado de forma rápida y dura.





	El color perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí Lex (mentira, soy G, pero Lex realmente me dejó este fic para publicar) con un regalo para la nena Kyu. Ella sabe por qué fue, y lo merece mucho. Así que espero que le guste. Si te gusta y eres Kyu me alegro y gracias; si no te gusta y NO eres Kyu como para quejarte… vete por donde has venido. También gracias. Bai.
> 
>  
> 
> Beteado por G. Mauvaise.

Tom no puede dejar de observar a Harry retorciéndose en la cama, gimiendo de placer incontrolable, mientras es penetrado de forma rápida y dura.

Su pelo está más alborotado de lo normal y sabe que la brillante mata de cabellos negros estará aún peor porque se ha tendido en la cama con el cabello mojado, y las embestidas a su cuerpo solamente harán que el desastre empeore.

Sus dedos picarán en la mañana por la necesidad de acariciarlo.

El rostro de Harry está rojo brillante, sus labios entreabiertos dejan ver una lengua rosada y tentadora cada que sale a lamer sus labios, y sus ojos... Tom no los puede ver bien, pero sabe que el verde es más oscuro, pero que brillan por las lágrimas que se cuelgan de las pestañas.

El pecho normalmente pálido está rosado y sus pezones de color melocotón, están duros e irritados en un color rojizo a causa de las mordidas y pellizcos con los que ha sido atormentado.

Tom siente que su boca se hace agua ante el pene erecto de Harry, pequeñas gotas de líquido blanco semi transparente pendiendo de la punta, acumulándose un poco y luego derramándose por la longitud del miembro caliente y duro, perdiéndose en el negro de los vellos enredados en su base.

Todo en Harry es perfecto, pero su favorito es, sin lugar a duda, el agujero del chico al que sólo había podido darle una mirada antes de que fuera invadido por una gruesa polla. El fruncido agujero estaba oscurecido por los bordes, pero el interior de un rosa brillante, a veces rojo que brillaba a causa del lubricante, era la imagen más hermosa, el color más perfecto que Tom nunca había visto.

Así que Tom se masturba viendo a través del agujero en la pared como su vecino es follado hasta la inconsciencia por su rubio novio, corriéndose en su mano cuando el rubio lo hace en el interior de Harry...

Algún día él será quien se entierre en el chico y lo llene con su propio semen. Harry le suplicara por más y él se lo dará, le dará todo y más... así tenga que matar a ese hijo de papi que besa a su Harry.


End file.
